Take Two
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: Rachel ended up in New York like everyone knew she would. But somehow Puck found himself there too...
1. Starbucks

**Just a Puckleberry story. I don't know how many chapters. Sorry if I don't update much.**

* * *

The girl sitting in the corner of Starbucks had her hair tied back in a messy bun. She was wearing a tight black tank top with a grey hoodie thrown on the back of her chair. She had faded blue jeans on with holes at the knees and black, scruffy converse on her feet. She had a small brown leather handbag under the table by her feet. On the table in front of her was a half full coffee cup and her head was bent down to read her book.

The boy in the queue in Starbucks was wearing baggy black jeans; a navy blue hoodie over what looked like a plain white t-shirt but only the bottom of the top was visible. He had on a pair of blue sneakers on. He had messy hair that hung to his chin. The front of his hair was flopping into his hair and he kept having to flick it back because otherwise he wouldn't be able to see.

The girl in the corner was on her own. That was obvious. She was trying to blend into the background and not be seen.

The boy was with his best friend who was busily looking at the muffins and cakes deciding what he wanted.

The girl hadn't seen the boy.

And the boy didn't see the girl.

But his best friend had.

* * *

Finn Hudson looked up from the display of cakes and glanced around the room. And soon he spotted the girl in the corner. He poked his friend and the pointed at the girl who was still oblivious to the two boys. Noah Puckerman just rolled his eyes.

Finn then exited the queue and walked over to the girl. Rachel Berry looked pleased to see the boy infront of her. She was smiling and had set the book down on the table.

Puck paid for his and Finn's coffees before walking over to the girl's table.

"Long time, no see," Rachel greeted Puck. Finn was already seated at the table and Puck had to drag a chair over to the small table to sit with them.

"Yeah," Puck grunted in reply as he placed the two coffees on the table.

"It's been too long," Finn grinned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Defiantly," Rachel agreed with a nod.

"So how've you been?" Finn asked.

"Good. Very good actually," Rachel smiled, "I became a broadway star."

"You did? Well done. I didn't realize. Me and Puck don't go to musicals. But I'll make sure I go to one of the musicals you're in," Finn said as he took another sip of coffee.

"Thanks. That'd mean a lot to me. And how have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I've been good. I live with Puck. I work at this company. I'm an assistant," Finn nodded.

"Really? Do you enjoy it? I always thought that you'd be in a musical or get a record deal. I don't know... I just thought..." Rachel trailed off as she glanced at her lap.

"Well it's not exactly what I wanted to be. But it's okay," He shrugged.

"Well as long as you're happy," Rachel smiled.

"I am," Finn nodded.

"Good. And Puck... How's life?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. Puck had before been drinking his coffee and blocking out the two talking but then he heard his name and he almost dropping his coffee cup. He was mainly just shocked that Rachel had called him Puck. But then again this Rachel was completly different than how she'd used to be.

She was hot now.

"Okay. I guess," Puck said, placing his now finished coffee onto the table.

"He's unemployed," Finn stated.

"Oh... Well if that works for you," Rachel said as she glanced towards the door where a tall, blond guy, "Look it's been nice chatting but my boyfriend's here."

"Oh... Right," Finn muttured looking obviously disappointed that he couldn't keep talking to his wonderful Rachel.

"I'll see you soon though. We should meet up again," Rachel wasn't looking at Finn though. But at her boyfriend. She scooped up her hoodie and bag before running to the door to meet her boyfriend. She got onto her tip toes and kissed the boy before he wrapped an arm around her waist and they left the coffee shop.

Both boys new there was probaly a 99.9% chance that they wouldn't see Rachel again until their high school reunion.

* * *

Rachel Berry had achieved a lot since leaving highschool. She'd got accepted into Julliard. She'd graduated. Then she got a few small parts on broadway. These small parts soon became lead roles. Her first lead was as Nancy in Oliver Twist. She'd then met her boyfriend of 2 years. They'd lived in the same apartment block. Caught the lift together. He'd asked her on a date and they'd hit it off instantly. And now here they were. He was called Robert. He was a year older than Rachel and he always went to see her when she was in a musical. He and Rachel lived together in a lovely 3 bedroom house.

Rachel was getting requests for her to star in movies and to get her own record deal. Rachel was just weighing up the options before deciding. But very soon Rachel would become famous.

Rachel was happy.

* * *

Noah Puckerman however hadn't achieved much. He'd got accepted into NYU. And so had Finn. They'd shared a dorm before buying a small apartment together. To start with Puck had taken his CD's to record labels in hope that they'd listen to his music. But no such luck. Puck then got a serious of small jobs. Like in diners cleaning the floors. He'd got fired from every single one and then he just gave up. He sat around his and Finn's flat all day before going to the pub and getting drunk at night. He never called his mum anymore. Scared of a 'you turned out just like everyone said you would'. He hated that he'd let his mother down.

At least Finn had made something of himself. It wasn't what he wanted but he'd got a decent job and a decent pay cheque.

Puck hated his life.

* * *

**I know this is a rubbish first chapter but it'll get better.**


	2. The pub

**I was bored so I updated again**

* * *

They _thought _they wouldn't see her again. But they did. Just not in the same way. They didn't meet her again. But they did see her. They saw her everywhere.

Finn had been telling the truth. He hadn't known that Rachel had managed to get to broadway. But that could've been because he and Puck only ever went to the pub. They didn't actually travel around New York. Because if they had they would've known.

The poster's for Rachel's upcoming musical on broadway were everywhere. From lamposts to shop windows. And there were lots of coments from critics saying 'another amazing musical from Berry' or 'our favourite leading lady dazzels again'. It was obvious that Rachel was loved all over New York. Rachel was playing Sophie in Mamma Mia in the new musical. And by the looks of the poster everyone wanted to see it.

Puck had no idea though. And it hit him just how little he left the house. The poster's were all over the place and the facts Puck hadn't seen them before showed that he didn't get out enough.

Puck and Finn first saw the poster's when they were walking over to the post office where Finn was sending a letter home to his mother in Lima. Finn sent her a letter once a month. Puck never understood why he couldn't just phone her. Or email her. But this was Finn. The two walked past the first poster without glancing at it. They didn't look at the next three poster's they passed either. They only fully acknowledged the fourth poster because it was plastered on the window in the cafe that was next to the post office.

Puck noticed the poster first. He poked his friend befor nodding towards the poster.

"Berry was right. Fuck she made it big," Puck rocked back on his heels in awe. But he wasn't surprised. If anyone out of New Directions was going to make it, it'd be Rachel.

"She did. I had no idea," Finn sighed as he went over to the poster, looking at it in more depth. Puck walked over to him.

"Neither did I," Puck nodded as he read through the poster.

"She looks beautiful," Finn smiled. Puck glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you'd gotten over her. I mean it has been 5 years since you last saw her," Puck rolled his eyes. Finn and Rachel had dated up until graduation. Rachel then broke up with him in the summer. She thought it'd be for the best. Finn still loved her. She was his first love. He'd never loved Quinn. Just thought he had because she was the beautiful, popular Quinn Fabray. You never get over a first love.

"I am over her," Finn muttured but it was completly obvious he wasn't. No matter how long it'd been.

New Directions had all split up after high school. Kurt and Mercedes had gone to LA. No one had heard from them since and they didn't know what'd happened to them. Good or bad. Tina and Mike had gone to the University of Chicago. They'd stayed together for a year but they broke up. They were still good friends though. Artie stayed in Lima for a couple of months to look after his ill mother but then travelled to Havard. Santana and Brittany stayed in Lima and went to a college in Ohio. Sam and Quinn moved to Indiana together where they bought a house. They got married and they're still together now. Mr Schue still emails the group a couple of times a year to see how they're doing. But they all went they're seperate ways and they accepeted that.

Except Finn who still badly wanted it to be like high school again so he could be with Rachel. He'd had a couple of relationships but they only last a month or so.

"Sure, dude. I believe you," Puck slapped his best friend's shoulder before walking into the post office.

* * *

Rachel got out of the shower as she wrapped the towel around herself. She walked into hers and Robert's room. She started to dry herself before pulling on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white baggy t-shirt. She wrapped her hair up in the towel to dry it before walking into the living room. She switched on the TV and sat down on the couch. She was bored. She didn't have a rehearsal today so she had nothing to do. After flicking through the chanels and not finding anything interesting to watch she switched it off.

She got up and put the towel back in the bathroom before pulling on a pair of flip flops. She grabbed her bag and a jacket before walking out her door. She locked it before walking over to her white Mercedes. She unlocked it before sliding into it. She started the car and was away from her house in seconds.

Rachel parked her car before getting out and making her way into the shopping centre. She was just about to walk into a shop when she saw two boys walking towards her. She stopped and waited for them to walk to her.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hey," Finn greeted. Puck just nodded.

"Fancy seeing you here," Rachel laughed and Finn soon joined her.

"Yeah. We don't see each other for years and then we run into each other twice in a week," Finn grinned. It was obvious just how much he liked seeing her.

"So where's lover boy?" Puck asked. He wanted to make it clear that Rachel was with someone to save Finn's feelings later.

"At work," Rachel said as she eyed Puck carefully.

"How long have you been together?" Puck questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Two years," Rachel answered and she was narrowing her eyes at him now.

"Do you love him?" Puck crossed his arms.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Rachel rolled her eyes at him before turning to Finn.

"Sorry," Finn apologized for Puck because he knew exactly what he was doing.

"It's okay," Rachel smiled.

Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with the two boys before getting their new phone numbers, promising that she'd text them again soon.

* * *

Puck sat in the pub watching the basketball game which was on a big screen. Rachel walked into the pub and made her way to a stool at the bar.

"A beer please," Rachel told the bartender who quickly poured her a pint. Rachel placed down a five dollar bill before swivelling on the stool to face the basketball game. Rachel had become interested in sport since she'd left school because her boyfriend was. She was supposed to watch the game at home with him tonight but he had to stay late at work.

"Well, well, well... I never thought I'd see the day. Rachel Berry in a pub. Watching basketball. And drinking beer," Puck sat on the stool beside her.

"Well, well, well... I never thought I'd see the day. Noah Puckerman talking to Rachel Berry and checking out her boobs while thinking about how he wants to have sex with her because she just looks so hot in that dress," Rachel smirked as she diverted her eyes from the screen to the boy.

"You have seen the day though. Those socks might have been fucking stupid but the skirts were sexy Berry. And you definatly looked hot at prom," Puck laughed.

"Nice to know," Rachel said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah. You may have been a freak at high school but you've always been hot. And I've always wanted to have sex with you," Puck grinned, "There's still time though. We could go back to my flat now," He raised his eyebrows suggestivly.

"You've not changed at all Puckerman," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"But you have, Berry," Puck nodded.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked.

"Definatly good," Puck smiled at her.

"That's nice... So how's Finn?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"He's okay. He wants to see you again. He's not stopped talking about you," Puck said as he took a sip of Rachel's beer. She noticed and glared at him but didn't say anything about it.

"Oh right... How was he after..." She bit her lip and glanced at her beer.

"After you broke up with him? Messed up. He still loves you now for fuck sake," Puck shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"Neh... He'll be okay," Puck smiled a little, "So you never did answer my question last time... Do you love him? Lover boy I mean"

"I don't really know," She answered honestly.

"Two years and you don't love him? I think you need to get out now," Puck said taking another sip of Rachel's beer. She barely noticed it this time. She was too busy thinking about what Puck had said.

* * *

**Oooo... So Finn loves Rachel still... **


	3. Breakfast

**Thanks for the alerts/ favourites. And to the few who reviewed I very much appreciate it. **

* * *

Rachel was still thinking about what Puck said that night. She was in bed, staring up at the ceiling with her covers pulled around her. There was an empty space next to her. Robert wasn't home. He hadn't been home that much in the last month. He'd started to distance himself from her. And Rachel got the idea that he didn't love her. He might have. Maybe in the first year when they were inseparable. When he only left her when he had to. But that was then. And this is now.

She couldn't get to sleep. Puck had walked her home about three hours ago. At midnight. He'd said good night and then left her. They'd had a good time. Laughing and joking and it was just so easy with him. Rachel flung the covers back, grabbing her blackberry from the bedside table. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She flicked the light on. It was brighter than she'd expected and she had to squeeze her eyes shut. She used her hands to navigate her way to the fridge. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times. She got the bottle of water out and a glass. She poured herself a drink. She then took her phone and the drink to the table.

She sipped it before placing it onto the glass table. She was sitting on a chair with her knees up against her chest. She dialled Puck's number not bothering to worry about if he was asleep. The phone rung a couple of times but eventually she heard someone pick up.

"I don't," Rachel stated simply.

"You don't what, Berry?" Puck's groggy 'just-woken-up' voice mumbled.

"I don't love him," Rachel took another sip of her water.

"You called me in the middle of the night to tell me that?" He asked and she could imagin him rolling his eyes at her.

"Yeah... I couldn't get to sleep," Rachel shrugged.

"Thinking about me, were you?" Puck chuckled.

"Totally. You were keeping me awake. I couldn't stop thinking about your lips. How they'd feel on mine. Your hand. How they'd feel running up-" Rachel started but Puck interrupted.

"We could always put that into action? I can stop by?" Puck asked, jokily.

"Okay," Rachel said.

"Okay?" Puck asked, sounding counfused.

"Come by my house. Not to do anything. I just want some company," Rachel was being serious. Puck could tell.

"You're crazy," Puck laughed.

"I know. But come over. Pleeaase," She begged. He started to laugh harder.

"Okay, okay. Let me get dressed and I'll be right over," Puck answered.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon," Rachel smiled. She hated being alone more than anything.

"See you soon," Puck hung up the phone.

And that's how Puck found himself in front of Rachel's house at three thirty in the morning. He rang the doorbell and soon Rachel was in front of him. She was wearing blue shorts and a tight white tank top. Her hair was messy and she was smiling.

"Hi," She greeted.

"Hey," He stepped past her into the warmth of her house.

"You can take your coat and shoes off," She smiled and he passed her his coat which she went to hang up. Puck slipped off his shoes and then walked into the living room of Rachel's house. Rachel reappeared and sat on the couch.

"You've got a nice place," Puck nodded as he sat beside her.

"Thanks. I paid for it all but Rob lives with me," Rachel shrugged as she curled her legs up beneath her.

"So that's his name? Rob? Where is he anyway?" Puck asked her. Rachel fidgeted and looked away.

"I don't really know. He said he had to work late. But no one works this late," She sighed.

"Sorry," Puck whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine... It's just... Just," Rachel looked up at him.

"Just?" He prompted.

"Neither of us love each other. I just wonder what the hell we're doing," She bit her lip and he nodded to show he understood.

"Would you miss him? If he wasn't there?" Puck looked at her.

"I'd miss the fact that he wasn't there. That I'd be on my own. I hate being alone. But I wouldn't miss him," Rachel brushed a stand of hair behind her ear, looking back at Puck.

"You should break up with him then. It's best for both of you," Puck smiled at her. She just nodded.

"Anyway you wanna watch a film?" She changed the subject.

"Sure," Puck shrugged.

"You can choose one. They're just over there. And I'll go get some ice cream and popcorn," Rachel got up and made her way over to the kitchen.

Puck stayed the night. He fell asleep on the couch next to Rachel. She ended up lying on his chest and he had an arm around her. There was a blanket thrown over them that Rachel had pulled out earlier. There was a bowl of empty ice cream and a bag of half eaten popcorn on the table in front of them. The TV was still on but the film had ended.

Light was pouring into the room and Puck flinched before opening his eyes. He glanced at the girl who was still sleeping soundlessly and then closed his eyes. He couldn't move because that'd wake her up. And he didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. He was quite comfortable though so he didn't care.

Rachel woke about ten minutes later. She sat bolt upright, looking around the room. This had cause Puck to open his eyes and he was looking at her carefully.

"Good morning," He smiled at her.

"Morning," She smiled as she got up.

"Nice sleep?" He asked as he got up as well.

"Best I've had in ages," She admitted.

"Me too," He agreed.

"Want any breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes. But I know this great place to eat from breakfast. Get ready then I'll take you there," He smiled. The 'great place' was where he'd worked about six months ago. He'd eaten there every morning before work when he'd had a job there. He loved the place but he hadn't been back in about two months.

* * *

Rachel was sitting across from Puck in the diner style breakfast place. They were sitting on red, leather seats in a booth. Rachel look tired with black rings under her eyes but she still looked beautiful. Or hot. Puck hadn't changed much since high school. He still called girls hot instead of beautiful. And he was still a Lima loser. The only difference was that he wasn't in Lima. He was in New York. But he was still a loser. He'd turned out just like everyone said he would.

"I want some chocolate chip pancakes," Rachel said as she set the menu down onto the table. She'd been studying the menu for a good fifteen minutes or so and Puck was getting impatient. He used to come here so often that he didn't need to look at the menu. He just knew what he wanted.

"Okay," Puck nodded and he waved a waitress over. She smiles at Puck who smirked in return.

"Hi Puck. Long time hey? We all missed you here. Couldn't believe you got fired," She told him.

"Yeah. I so didn't deserve to get fired," Puck said and then he glanced at Rachel. The waitress did as well. Her face fell.

"Oh. You've got company. So what do you guys order?" She asked in a flat voice. Clearly she had a little crush on Puck. She shot a glare at Rachel before turning back to Puck.

"One chocolate chip pancake and a bacon sandwich with an egg on the side," Puck replied as he handed her the two menus, "Thanks."

"Okay," She scribbled the order down on a little notebook, "Drinks?"

"Two orange juices," Rachel answered her with a small smile. The waitress didn't even look at her. She just turned and walked off. Once she was gone Rachel started to laugh.

"What?" Puck frowned at the girl who looked like she was about to fall of her seat because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh. You've got company," Rachel repeated what the waitress had said in the same flat tone. She even added a glare to improve the impression, "Someone had a crush on you."

"Everyone has a crush on me. I am the Puckasaur. And everyone wants to ride the Puckasaur," Puck grinned at her lazily as he rested an arm on the back of his seat.

"Still with the nicknames? Wow you really didn't grow up once you'd left high school," Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"The immature vibe I give off attracts girls. They like that I'm playful," Puck crossed his arms and gave Rachel a serious expression.

"Oh suure. I mean who wouldn't fall for you? You're just sooo handsome. And sooo funny. And sooo clever," She rolled her eyes at him, "You're just such a catch," She laughed. Her voice filled with sarcasm. He laughed and nodded.

"I know. Everyone loves me," He grinned.

"Totally. I'm falling at your feet," Rachel said.

"They all do," He nodded, "In about an hour you'll be on my bed."

"What will I be doing on your bed?" Rachel asked, mocking innocence.

"I think you know what Berry," He chuckled.

"I think so to," She agreed.

* * *

They were just walking back to Puck's truck after eating. It was the same truck he'd had in high school and Rachel had to wonder how it still worked. It looked about a hundred years old. Puck opened the door for her and she got in. She fastened her seat belt as he walked round the truck to get in himself. After closing his door he stook in the key and was just starting it when Rachel looked at him.

"Why'd you get fired?" She asked him. He turned to look at her, staying silent for a few seconds as if deciding whether or not to tell her.

"I got in a fight with a customer," He told her and looked away because he didn't want to know her reaction.

"What happened?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He poured his coke over me on purpose," He mumbled because he wasn't exactly proud of himself.

"That's it?" She shook her head with a disappointed look on her face. When he turned back to her he felt really guilty because that look had never been on her face before. She'd always believe he was better than he was. He couldn't answer her though. He just nodded.

"No wonder you're unemployed," She muttered. Though it was more to herself than to him.

"Why do you care anyway?" He looked at her with a stony expression.

"Because I always thought you'd become something. No one else did. But I did. I guess they were right." She told him in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. I guess they were," He looked away and started to drive because he wanted to do something instead of looking at her.

"I can't believe you didn't even try to become something," She turned to look out of the window.

"I did try," He whispered, staring at the road.

"Yeah?" She laughed although she didn't think anything was funny about this situation.

"I did. When I graduated I sent out my CD's but no one listened," He said in an emotionless voice.

"Why didn't you try harder? I thought you'd do your best to prove all of them wrong. All the people that told you that you were a Lima loser," She replied and then said in a small voice that he could barely hear, "You're not who I thought you were."

"You don't even know me anymore. Stop pretending that you do," He glared at her. She swallowed. Because in that moment she realised he was right. She didn't know him anymore. And really she hadn't known him all along. In all the years she'd known him she didn't really know that much about Noah Puckerman.

"You're right. I don't," She nodded and then turned away.

"Fuck. I did try Rach. I tried so damn hard," He sighed and turned away from the road to look at her for a second. She turned back to him only at the part where he called her Rach. He never called her that.

"I'm sorry," She whispered then Puck turned back to the road.

"No, you're right. And that's why it hurt so much," He ran a hand through his hair. Then they just sat in silence. Puck staring at the road ahead and Rachel looking out of her window.

* * *

**Thanks for reading y'all. Sorry if Rachel was bitchy but now she can help him find a job and that means they can spend more time together. Yay!**


	4. Cheating

**I changed the last chapter slightly. Not much. I just added a bit in.**

* * *

He didn't see Rachel for a month. He thought about her. Every fucking day. It wasn't that he was falling madly in love with her or anything. But because of what she'd said. It was true. Every god damn word. And that's what made it the hardest to accept.

Finn still didn't know that Puck had seen Rachel. When he stayed over the night he just thought Puck had another one night fling. Because that's the thing Puck would do.

And basically everything went back to how things had been before they saw Rachel that day in Starbucks. Life went on normally. For Rachel and for Puck.

* * *

Rachel unlocked the door to her house after finishing rehearsals early. There was music playing in the background which showed Robert was home. She hung up her coat before walking down the hallway and into the living room.

She staggered backwards, nearly tripping over as she grasped for the door frame. Her small hand had found it's way to her mouth and she thought she was about to be sick. No. This couldn't be happening. She heard a small gasp pop out of her mouth as tears were starting to sting her eyes. This kind of thing didn't happen to Rachel Berry. Not anymore. The bad things that happened to her had ended in high school. Good things happened to her now. It was only fair. She'd had a bad time. To balance that out good things had to happen now.

She tried telling herself that. But if good things were happening to her, why was her boyfriend making out with a girl on her couch?

Robert quickle pulled away, turning to look at his girlfriend with a horrified look on his face. The girl however was looking guilty as she diverted her gaze away from Rachel.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry to interrupt. I'll just go. You get back to... _That_," Rachel said sharply with a disgusted look on her face.

"Rachel... Honey... It's not what it looked like," Robert had leapt off the couch and was making his way over to Rachel who stepped away from him. He stopped moving and was looking at her with an apologetic expression.

"Well it looked like you were making out with some girl. But if that's not it, then what is it?" Rachel asked as she raised her eyebrows. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked straight at him.

"Well that was it... But... But..." Robert dropped his gaze to the floor as he desperatly struggled for words.

"Exactly. Robert... I'm going to go. I can't stay in the same room as you at the moment," Rachel turned and retreated down the hallway as she grabbed her coat. She was just opening the door when she heard Robert.

"You're not... Leaving me are you?" He asked in a sad voice as if he was dreading the answer.

"I don't know. I really don't know," Rachel told him without turning to look at him. She closed the door behind her before sinking onto the step near her door as she started to cry.

* * *

Puck glanced around the pub before noticing the brown haired girl looking down into her glass of vodka. He walked over to her and sat on the bar stool beside her.

"What's wrong Rach?" He asked her as he gently laid a hand on her back. She wasn't shocked by the nickname this time.

"My boyfriend cheated on me," She answered without looking up.

"Ouch," He sighed as he ordered a beer.

"Yep," She nodded before drinking the rest of her vodka.

"I'm sorry," He told her. She didn't say anything and for awhile they both sat in silence.

"Why me? Why's it always me?" She asked after a long silence.

"What?" Puck asked as he frowned slightly feeling confused.

"It's always been me. Bad things always happen to me. What've I done?" She placed her forehead against the bar top with her hands resting on the top of her head.

"Nothing. You've done nothing," Puck placed an arm around her shoulder and she lifted her head up to look at him.

"That's nice to know," She whispered quietly.

* * *

Finn found his room mate sitting cross legged in the middle of the living room with Rachel next to him sitting on her knees. There was a pile of CD's and envelopes as well as a stack of papers with writing on them.

"I didn't know you'd be coming round, Rach," Finn forced a smile before shooting Puck a look.

"Puck wanted my help. He's looking for a job," The girl shot him a grin before turning back to Puck.

"Okay. So what shall I do?" Puck asked her as he ignored his friend. Finn rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen as he made himself a sandwich.

"We'll send your CD's to numerous record companies and I'll show my boss your music. He knows loads of people in the music business," Rachel was telling Puck. Finn could hear them from the other room and he felt a spike of jealousy stab him in the stomach. He didn't know why though. It wasn't like anything was going on with Rachel and Puck.

"Thanks so much for your help, Berry," Puck said. He was back to calling her Berry now and weirdly she prefered it. Rach made her feel uneasy when he called her it. She felt this weird feeling in her stomach when he called her that. Rachel however still called him Puck. Never calling him Noah and Puck felt slightly upset by this.

"No problem," She told him. Finn reappeard to see Rachel smiling at Puck as he smiled back. Finn sat down on the couch.

"So how've you been Rach?" Finn asked her. Puck stared down at a stack of CD's. Rachel however turned to look at Finn.

"Well..." She shot a look at Puck but he didn't see it, "Not that good."

"Oh, why?" Finn asked with genuine concern.

"My boyfriend cheated on me," She sighed.

"Oh my god. So you've left him?" Finn asked as he tried to sound upset for her.

"No, actually. We're on a break. But we're not offically broken up," She answered before turning away and slipping a CD into one of the enveloped. Puck followed suit and folded a piece of paper and sticking it into another envelope. Soon there was a stack of envelopes filled with CD's and a written note by Puck telling them what he had to offer. Rachel and Puck were leaning back as they looked at the pile infront of them.

"I bet you'll get a job soon," Rachel said as she turned to look at Puck.

"How much do you bet?" Puck asked her.

"50$," She grinned at him.

"Deal," He stook a hand out which she shook. Finn had gone to his room with a sour look on his face about half an hour ago. But Puck and Rachel had barely noticed him leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Visit

**Sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update. I was busier but I also had these one shot ideas bouncing around my head so I wrote them. Sorry, though, please forgive me. And I hope this chapter's alright. I thought it was kinda rubbish while writing.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel and Puck started to see each other weekly. Whenever Puck told Finn that he was seeing her he always made sure to tell him it was 'just business'. Because Puck was sure that otherwise Finn would lock all the doors and windows, hiding all the keys. Even though Puck knew that he could bust the locks even if he did that he didn't want to upset Finn, seeing as they lived together.

A lot of the time though it started as 'just business' as they gathered the replies to the letters he and Rachel had wrote to record companies and put the rejections in a pile and sorted through the few acceptances. They'd then write letters to other companies to make sure that they made the right decision.

This would carry on for about an hour before one of them looked at the other, declared 'I can't do this any longer' and they both got up and headed to a pub, coffee place or diner. There they'd talk about what had happened in their lives since leaving school and make general chat. In these discussions Puck really found himself shocked by how little Rachel talked compared to high school.

It was a Sunday (they always met on a Sunday because Rachel worked in the week and on Saturday they went to temple and then Rachel met with friends) and they were both lying on the carpeted floor of Rachel's living room when Rachel commented on the fact that Robert had moved out and they were no longer dating.

"How'd you decide on that?" Puck asked because he hadn't been expecting it seeing as she half-forgave him after the cheating incident.

"It really wasn't working out. So last night when he came home from the pub I'd packed his bags and waited on the steps outside. I told him it was over. And after him telling me he was sorry and that he loved me for about an hour he eventually gave up and went to stay on one of his friend's couches," Rachel informed him as she read over an acceptance letter telling her that the company would be happy to meet up with Puck personally and hear his music.

"Fuck, I'm proud of you. He was a complete dick," Puck told her and Rachel laughed without looking up from the letter.

"I know. I just didn't realize it early enough," Rachel smiled and put the letter down.

"Want to go somewhere else now? I'm bored shitless," Puck asked as he put down the letter he was holding.

"Sure. Where to today? Starbucks, Andy's or the diner?" Rachel shrugged a shoulder. Andy was the owner of the pub they went to, he was a friend of Puck's and was quickly becoming Rachel's friend to.

"Lets go to the park instead. We never go there," Puck got up and he held a hand out for Rachel. She took it and he pulled her up as well.

"Okay, I'll just grab my jacket," She smiled and went into her room before reappearing wearing a leather jacket, "Lets go." It wasn't that far to the park from Rachel's house so they started walking. They were about 10 cm apart and occasionally brushed against each other. They weren't talking but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was quite a comfortable one. They were both thinking stuff to themselves and that was okay.

Rachel was thinking about how many things she neededto do when she got home like the laundry and cooking her tea. Puck however thinking about what Finn would do if he accidentally ended up having sex with Rachel. It wasn't that he liked her as anything more than a friend, honest, it was more to do with the fact that she looked seriously hot.

They arrived at the park and started to walk around the huge lake in the middle. Puck broke the silence first.

"So how do you feel about the Robert thing?" Puck turned slightly to look at her.

"Okay, acually. Except that it's really weird at home. It's so quiet. And empty. He wasn't home that much but..." She trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If you ever feel lonely, call me up. I'll come by," He told her genuinly with a small smile.

"To do what, may I ask?" She asked him with a wink.

"Not that. God, Berry. I was trying to be all nice and shit and you think I'm being dirty," He shook his head and she smiled at him.

"Sorry," She told him quietly.

"It's okay," He shrugged slightly.

"Good, so how's Finn?" She asked him. This was usually how the conversations started before turning to something stupid like 'have you seen the new maltesers advert?' 'yeah, it's so stupid, the last advert was so much better' 'no way. That one had that fat chick in it'.

"He's okay. He's been on two dates with this new girl. That's more than the usual girl. Normally they're out half way through the first date," Puck told her and she nodded.

"I hope he likes this one," She smiled and Puck nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, he deserves someone," Puck said.

* * *

It was the weekend that Quinn, Britt and Santana were visiting. They'd decided to visit New York together to see Rachel. The four of them had become best friends senior year. They'd become inseperable. Rachel had still been the 'talkaholic good girl' but she'd ditched the jumpers and knee socks.

The three girls arrived on Rachel's doorstep on Saturday. They all had suitcases trailing behind them and Rachel picked them up before wheeling them into the living room. The three girls were trailing behind her after closing the door. Once they were all in Rachel nodded towards the couch and they sat down. They'd split up after high school, they were sad about it but they'd accepted it. They came to visit Rachel once a year. And this was that visit.

"So how've you been?" Quinn asked first as she folded her legs.

"Good. Just broken up with my boyfriend, last week. But I'm good," Rachel nodded, "How are you lot?"

"Me and Britt are getting married," Santana and Brittany held up their hands in unison showing off the two sparkling rings.

"Me and Sam are great as well," Quinn nodded, smiling.

"Oh my god. Congratulations," Rachel leant over to hug the two girls and admired their rings, "And it's good you're great Q."

"It is. So what's been going on in your life other than the break up?" Santana asked Rachel.

"I've been hanging around with Puck recen-" Rachel was interrupted by Santana and Quinn 'what the fuck?'-ing.

"You know, I've been to the park today," Brittany told them absent mindedly. Santana patted her knee.

"That's nice, honey. Now Rachel, what the hell? He was an ass to you in high school," Santana was looking at Rachel with a confused look on her face.

"He's not like that now, though. I'm helping him get a reco-" Once again she was interrupted.

"You're helping him?" Quinn asked her, shocked.

"Yes. And as I was saying he's okay now," Rachel shrugged a shoulder.

"Puckerman will never be okay," Santana told her sternly.

"Even I know that," Brittany added.

"He is. Honestly. He's not like he was in school," Rachel nodded her head.

"You like him. Don't you?" Quinn sighed and shook her head.

"What? No!" Rachel shrieked. The girls looked at each other.

"You've gone all pink, Rach," Brittany smiled at her.

"I have not!" Rachel shook her head.

"You like him," Santana laughed as she nudged Rachel with her elbow.

"Maybe a tiny, little bit," Rachel confessed, "But not a lot."

"I knew it!" Quinn threw her arms in the air triumphantly.

"Rachel and Puck sitting in a tree," Santana started singing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love," Quinn sang along with her.

"Second come the marriage," Brittany joined in and Rachel sat back, rolling her eyes.

"Third comes the baby in a golden carriage," They all laughed and Rachel shook her head.

"You're so childish," She told them.

"Oh. We know," Santana nodded, still laughing.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. But you don't have to. If you hated it just don't comment. I like criticism that helps. Not just plain mean comments. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Hangover

**I'll try to update my other stories later... Maybe tomorrow. I just like writing this story so I update this one more... Sorry... Anyway enjoy and thanks for reading so far. **

**By the way I own nothing in this story. If I did Puck and Rachel would be married on the show. **

**

* * *

**

Santana and Brittany had gone around to 'visit' the sights. Although they saw them once a year they still liked to get souvenirs to take home. They usually got all the things they could carry, from hats to snow globes. Rachel had to wonder where they put them once they got back to Lima. Quinn never liked to get things because she said they'd crowd her house and she hated things feeling crowded. Their house was already quite small, Rachel noticed, when she visited Indiana to see Sam and Quinn. The three girls usually visited Rachel but on occasions when she didn't have to rehearse she visited them. They hated the fact that they weren't closer to each other but they managed to stay best friends even though the journey was larger than they wanted.

Rachel and Quinn had been browsing around shops for about three hours before Rachel sighed and said 'lets stop for a break'. They were currently sitting in Costa sipping cups of coffee. Quinn was trying not to mention the Puck thing but she really wanted to bring it up to get more information. Rachel knew this because of the way Quinn kept shuffling in her seat, a sign she wanted to say something. Rachel just decided to ignore it so she could have the most time possible without having questions fired at her.

"Rachel..." Quinn started as she put her coffee cup on the table, she was biting her lip and looking at Rachel for any signs of annoyance.

"I know what you're going to say Quinn..." Rachel sighed and put her coffee cup down as well. She crossed her arms and lent back in her chair.

"How long have you been hanging out with Puckerman?" Quinn asked as she smiled a little smile at Rachel.

"I don't know... A couple of months? I have no idea," Rachel shrugged a shoulder, acting casual.

"And does he have a girlfriend?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"No," Rachel told her instantly.

"Do you know this for sure?" Quinn's eyebrows were rising up even higher.

"Yes," Rachel nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

"Does he like you?" Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Rachel admitted looking at her coffee which was now back on the table.

"Oh... Rach..." Quinn smiled at Rachel and gave her hand a squeeze.

* * *

Noah Puckerman however was slurping down a can of beer with Finn in their living room. Finn kept checking his phone for texts. Puck knew he was awaiting a text from Sara (at least he think she was called that, it was either Sara, Lara or Kara) even though Finn hadn't spoken it out loud. Once ten minutes had passed of sitting in silence Finn's phone beeped and he pounced on it before tapping out a quick reply. Once that text was sent Finn put his phone in his pocket and looked at Puck.

"I'm seeing her again tonight," He told Puck before take a drink of his beer.

"Happy to hear that," Puck said as he put his can of beer on the coffee table.

"So, you seeing Rachel again next Sunday?" Finn asked Puck as he set his can next to Puck's.

"I think so... Probably," Puck shrugged although he knew they were definitely going to see each other because of the 'see you next week' goodbye.

"What are you gonna do once you've got a job?" Finn raised an eyebrow at his best friend who'd become like a brother to him.

"What do you mean?" Puck frowned, looking confused.

"Once you've got a job and you no longer need Rachel's help... What are you going to do?" Finn repeated but Puck still looked confused.

"I don't know what exactly you're asking," Puck's frown deepened and he sank further back on the couch in confusion.

"When you've not got an excuse to see her... What will you do? You're Noah Puckerman... You can't possibly just tell her that you want to see her all the time. You've got to find another excuse to hang out with her. What excuse will it be this time?" He rephrased the question and this time Puck knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I'm no coward... I'll just ask her to the pub or something," Puck answered with a shrug.

"We both know you won't... You like Rachel and you can't let her know that," Finn replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I've only been hanging out with her for like three months... I don't like her... That's shit," Puck glared at his friend.

"Sure... Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe that," Finn laughed as he got up, picking up his empty beer can and putting it in the bin before getting himself another beer.

* * *

The four girls were out at a bar that night. It was pretty rubbish because only one of them were single so they couldn't exactly go 'sex searching' as Santana used to call it when they were in high school and used to go to various parties. But the four of them were sitting at bar stools all the same. Santana had opted for a short black revealing dress even though she's got a girlfriend. But Quinn and Brittany were wearing more appropriate dresses which reached their knees and didn't show too much cleavage.

Santana had dressed Rachel much to her dismay. That meant Rachel was sitting on the bar stool, pulling her dress down further so it didn't reveal that much leg. The dress was red and reached about an inch lower than her bum. It was tight so Rachel didn't have to worry it'd come up much, it was firmly in place whether she liked it or not. It had a low scoop neck with thin straps which Rachel was surprised kept the dress up at all.

They were all listening to Brittany tell them about the dream she'd had last night (or rather Brittany spoke and they all nodded occasionally to show they were 'listening'.) They were sipping their drinks (alcoholic for Rachel and Santana. Non alcoholic for Brittany and Quinn. Quinn was appointed 'taker-homer' and Brittany was a bit crazy when she was drunk) as they nodded their heads/ tapped their foot in time with the music. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Wow... Fancy seeing you lot here," They all turned in their seats pretty much in unison to see a tall, well built male standing behind him with a taller, lankier boy standing next to him. Puck and Finn.

"Hey," Rachel smiled at the sight of them and Quinn and Santana nodded in greeting.

"I like your t-shirt. My teddy bear has a top like that," Brittany commented and none of them knew which boy she was talking to so both of them muttered a thanks.

"It's nice to see you," Puck told them but Finn knew the comment was directed at only one of them.

"You too," Quinn nodded as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm going to go and find Kara," Finn said before dashing off into the crowd of people. Santana followed Finn's lead and grabbed Brittany's hand, dragging her to the dance floor. That left Quinn, Puck and Rachel. Seeing as there was no one Quinn could run off with she stayed put. She knew if she ran off she wouldn't find her way back to Rachel's house. So she tried to stay out of the way by talking to the barman (who she was 97% sure was gay).

"So Berry, how are you?" Puck asked as he slid into the seat Santana had just vacated.

"I'm good. Puckerman, how are you?" Rachel took a quick sip of her cocktail before placing it back on the bar-top.

"I'm pretty good. And can I just say, you look pretty hot tonight," Puck grinned and gave her a wink while Rachel crossed her fingers that she didn't blush.

"Your not too bad yourself," She commented as she crossed her legs and turned towards him slightly.

"So Santana chose the dress, hey?" He raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Obviously. As I'm the only single girl I'm supposed to be 'sex searching'," Rachel rolled her eyes as she shifted in her seat.

"Sex searching? Which lucky guy is going to be your target," Puck glanced around the room and Rachel looked around him at the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"I'm thinking the guy in the blue t-shirt and jeans," Rachel pointed at a guy who was dancing with a girl with black hair.

"He's gay," Puck said after a quick glance at him.

"No he's not," Rachel shook her head, "He's dancing with a girl."

"I'm betting that she's his best friend. And his boyfriend is just over there," Puck pointed towards a man at the end of the bar ordering a couple of cocktails.

"How did you work that one out?" Rachel cocked up an eyebrow and Puck shrugged.

"I have a sixth sense for this kind of thing," He ordered a beer then turned back to Rachel, sipping it.

"So who do you think I should have sex with?" Rachel looked at him with her eyebrows raised and her chin placed in her hands.

"Umm..." Puck looked around the room then back at Rachel, "Me?"

"I'd need to have another five cocktails before I'd even think about it," She grinned (it was a lie, she'd have sex after one.)

"Coming right up then. Ready for cocktail one of five?" Puck smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She sighed and Puck pushed the cocktail he'd just ordered towards her which she promptly started to sip.

It turned out that she'd had seven. Not that she knew that of course. She was too busy laughing, falling into Puck's lap and occasionally dragging Puck to the dance floor. Santana, Brittany and Quinn had left a couple of hours ago. Brittany wanted to go so after persuading Santana, Quinn agreed. She'd first had a discussion with Puck about the fact that he must bring Rachel back in once piece or she'd cut off his balls. Puck promised he would because he was kind of drunk as well. Not that Quinn knew that. After hearing Rachel's and Puck's conversation for an hour Quinn knew that he liked her back (even if it was only a little) and he wouldn't let her get hurt. But even so it was still Puckerman so she'd had a quiet word with the nice bartender she'd been talking to and told him to keep an eye on Rachel.

At this point Rachel was sitting on Puck's knee as he sang the words to the current song very loudly. Rachel joined in occasionally but she kept forgetting the words and she'd start to laugh hysterically. Rachel turned on Puck's knee so she was straddling him and then she put her arms round his neck. He sent her a lazy smirk before placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him.

"You know, I really like you," Puck drawled and he was so close to her that his breath was creeping down her neck.

"I like you too, I guess," Rachel slurred before kissing Puck. He reacted instantly and kissed her back. It was surprising how well they fitted seeing as they were so different. They were in unsion. Together. The kiss was passionate and fierce. Puck nibbling at her lip to gain entry which she gladly gave. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. They only pulled apart when they could no longer breath properly. And at that moment Rachel jumped off Puck, grabbed the clutch bag she'd brought and Puck pulled her towards the exit of the club.

The next morning Rachel woke up with a banging head ache and a queasy feeling in her stomach. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the dark room. The curtains were drawn tightly so she had no idea what time it was. She didn't recognize the room, which had clothes strewn all over it. Rachel soon realized some of the articles were hers. She took a moment to think back to last night but she couldn't remember after Quinn had left. She pulled the comforter off her and got up. She then padded across the room and gathered up her clothes before putting them on.

Once she was dressed she pushed the door open and walked into a room which, unlike the other, she did recognize. It was Puck's living room. Puck himself was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee, with only his boxer shorts on. And in that moment Rachel realized what exactly had happened.

"Morning," Came the rough voice of Puck. Rachel nodded but the movement hurt her head. So she just sat next to him without doing anything else.

"Do you remember anything?" Puck asked quietly as he placed his coffee mug on the table.

"'fraid not," Rachel whispered back. Puck nodded and leaned back on the couch.

"Neither do I," He replied with a sigh.

* * *

**This was absolute shit. Sorry. I'll rewrite it later. Promise. **


End file.
